1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for operating a stirring mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers in which a stirring mechanism is used to mix a medium that comprises various substances or to move the medium are often used in process installations. By way of example, various liquid, gaseous or pulverulent substances are combined in reaction containers and mixed using a suitable stirring mechanism. The reaction containers may be a container in which a continuous process, i.e., a process with a continuous inflow of raw materials and a continuous outflow of products, or a batch process, which is characterized by discontinuous production of batches, is executed.
In stirring mechanisms, stirrers are often driven by electric motors, of which the rotation speed is regulated in order to be able to mix media with different flow behaviors by changing the rotation speed. In the process, the rotation speed of the stirrer is empirically set such that the medium is thoroughly mixed and as few gas bubbles as possible are produced. Therefore, the rotation speed is usually set based on empirical values without taking into consideration the associated energy consumption.